<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And there she was by Picaresca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571799">And there she was</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaresca/pseuds/Picaresca'>Picaresca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes' Desires [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoying Finrod, Before the Darkening, Controlling Dad Fëanor, Cousins, Curufin Has Daddy Issues, Curufin is a mean B, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fëanor really hates blondes, Gen, Love at First Sight, Turgon is through with all of this, Years of the Trees, cOURTLY DRAMA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaresca/pseuds/Picaresca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Ladies in Waiting for Queen Indis have arrived all the way from Valmar and every eligible young man at court wants to have a good look at these new maids who will be closer than anyone to the crown.</p><p>Curufinwë, unlike his half cousins, did not even want to be here... until he saw the last girl to enter.</p><p>His father will not like this one bit and he is sure his feelings for this girl will go away eventually... and The Nile is not just a river in Egypt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curufin | Curufinwë &amp; Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Curufin | Curufinwë &amp; Fëanor | Curufinwë, Curufin | Curufinwë &amp; Turgon of Gondolin, Curufin | Curufinwë/Curufin's Wife, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto &amp; Turgon of Gondolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Princes' Desires [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And there she was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little Teaser for a story featuring Curufin and the elusive, mysterious Mrs. Celebrimbor's Mom. </p><p>I am using the Quenya Names for this little piece of mine.</p><p>Curufin - Curufinwë/Curvo<br/>Finrod - Findaráto Ingoldo / Ingo<br/>Turgon - Turukáno / Turno<br/>Fëanor - Fëanáro</p><p>but I think most of us knew that already.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is the matter with all this racket?” Curufinwë grunted as he saw Findaráto and Turukáno rushing down the hall in front of his study in the palace.</p><p> </p><p>“The new Ladies in Waiting for Queen Indis have arrived,” the blond told him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“A dozen golden beauties, straight from Valmar,” Turukáno told him with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Are Noldorin maids not good enough for King Ingwë’s sister that she has to bring her own from Valmar?” Curufinwë asked and Turukáno’s smirk fell.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that, Curvo!  Just think of it this way: we have already seen all the maids that Finwë’s court has to offer.  We might as well take on the chance to widen our horizons,” Findaráto told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him along with them.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and allowed his cousin to guide him down along with them.  By that time, he was well aware that trying to go against Ingoldo when he set his mind on something was a fool’s errand.  They were headed to the entrance hall where a small crowd, consisting mostly of young single ellyn was gathered, all looking at the open gates with eager eyes.  Curufinwë surveyed the crowd and winced, knowing that if his father ever heard of him being there to welcome the main ladies of Indis’s entourage he would never hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, and much to his chagrin, he could see why these blonde airheads were so coveted.  It was always a good thing to have a wife who was in friendly, intimate terms with the Crown.</p><p> </p><p>“Ingoldo, this is absurd!” he complained, but any answer his cousin might give them was cut short by a trumpet fanfare outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Here they come!” a voice called across the hall and the three of them turned to the door.</p><p> </p><p>One after the other, the maids walked inside in a straight line, all dressed in white and gold, all golden-haired, slender and elegant.  All of them seemed oblivious to the noisy crowd around, only looking forward to the herald walking before them and announcing the Ladies of the Queen’s Household.  Cuvo sneered at seeing the lot of them acting as if they were too good to be there.  </p><p> </p><p><em>Pretentious nobodies.</em> He thought as his half-cousins stretched their necks to better look at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Number six… she is the loveliest!” whispered Turukáno and both of his cousins scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Number three!  Are you blind, Turno?” Findaráto snorted and Curufinwë rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“They all look the same…” he began until he noticed the thirteenth maid entering the hall, “to me…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot, Curvo,” Ingoldo told him and Turno snickered.</p><p> </p><p>Her dress was in a much simpler fashion and fabric than that of the rest, without any gold on it.  Her step seemed to falter as she saw the crowd but squared her shoulders and followed the rest.  There was something in the way her golden hair fell down her back, with only a headband keeping it from her face, which made Curvo want to see how those curls would tangle in his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had said “a dozen”, Ingo?” he asked Findaráto without taking his eyes from the last maid.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s always twelve,” the blond answered, frowning in confusion when he spotted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandmother mentioned she would bring a pastry chef from Valmar.  Might be her,” Turno told them, stretching his neck to keep the other ladies in sight.</p><p> </p><p>Ingo shrugged and Curvo returned the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense.  She is not dressed like the daughter of a noble house,” the blond whispered with a confused frown before grinning at his cousins. “Would you like me to find out your ladies’ name for you both?”</p><p> </p><p>Curvo gave him a disdainful smile and shook his head, “Save that for Turno, here.  I’m fairly certain that no matter how beautiful, I wouldn’t be able to feel anything but contempt and pity for the empty haired noble daughters of the Vanyar.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t really mean that... you’re just saving face,” Turno smirked at him and Curvo felt his nerves on edge.  If anyone ever found out he had found one of Indis’s maids even mildly attractive, he would never hear the end of it.  He didn’t even want to think about what his father’s reaction would be.</p><p> </p><p>“If I were interested in having foolish thing following me around and obeying my every order, I would get myself a dog.  I just can’t respect an elleth who parades herself in front of every male in court, like a bitch looking for the finest stud to mount and breed her,” he snarled and both of his cousins lost their smiles.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of regret filled him when he saw he had hurt them both… they were, after all, Indis’s grandsons.  However, he stood his ground and kept his cold façade in place.</p><p> </p><p>Ingo sighed tiredly and glared at Curvo. “That was unnecessarily harsh and decidedly cruel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you always like that?” Turno grunted and pushed Curvo with his shoulder as he walked past his half-cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Curvo turned to see Turno walking away and sighed, “Things are the way they are, Ingoldo, as painful as it is to admit”</p><p> </p><p>Ingoldo rolled his eyes and walked away, following Turno.</p><p> </p><p>He watched them both disappear in the crowd and began the way back to his study up in the palace. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Curvo’s breath hitched when he saw his father waiting for him in his study.  Did he know? Had Fëanáro somehow spotted him amongst the throng of young men pining after the women in Indis’s entourage?  No, that didn’t seem like his father at all.</p><p> </p><p>He would never let Curvo live it down if he had.  He would most certainly not be waiting calmly in his study.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to show you a few notes on a project of mine.  Thought a fresh pair of eyes might spot something I missed, son.” Fëanáro waved him to his side and pointed to the sketches he’d laid on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>Curufinwë ran his eyes quickly over the paper “At first sight, everything seems perfect, I’d have to look at them closer and look deeper into them to find anything amiss,” he raised his eyes to his father’s face, “However, we both know you rarely ever miscalculate when it comes to the forge.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave them here for you, Curvo,” Fëanáro nodded and patted his son’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, about the “Dozen golden beauties straight from Valmar” that your half cousin mentioned…” his eyes glinted with amusement and his lips twisted into a smirk. “What did you think of the lot of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Curvo opened and closed his mouth, feeling a chill run down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think?  That I would not find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Father?” Curvo whispered when he found his voice...</p><p> </p><p>“Your half-cousin has a voice that could carry through a hurricane.  I heard him as I was coming to find you.  I decided to wait for you, expecting you’d be here sooner.” Fëanáro told him, “Did you saw anything of interest downstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl whom he believed to be Indis’s new pastry chef came to his mind, but he suppressed the thought as soon as it came.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir,” he answered, “They all looked the same to me, nothing to give a second look at.”</p><p> </p><p>Fëanáro huffed, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, I will be leaving these here for you to study.  Come and find me when you are through with them,” that said, he turned away to leave, but before he exited the room he turned around to look at his fifth son. “Oh, and Curvo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Father?” Curufinwë straightened his back kept his eyes on his father’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever lie to me.  The child of mine who can do that and get away with it hasn’t been born.” Fëanáro told him, watching him resisting the urge to squirm.</p><p> </p><p>“Father, I…” Curvo began to try and say something to take the blame off him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you or your brothers fooling around with any of those girls.  Am I clear?” his father told him and left the room with long strides.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.” He answered and a small voice in the back of his mind told him he might not be able to comply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>